Snow
by Atari Atagashi-Chan
Summary: Whenever it snows, someone close to you is killed. Whenever it snows, blood is spilt. Whenever it snows, someone weeps. Those were the words of Uchiha Itachi. [SasukeANGST!] Uchihacest


A/N: I dunno what I'm gonna write yet... but I'll write something. hmm... Itachi and Sasuke. Yay? Um... I'm thinking this might be Sasuke angst... I won't know until I write it so forgive me if I be wrong... -bows like a leprechaun-  
Warnings: Umm... oh! This is NOT following Sasuke's actual past, kay? So... it's a little deranged. (And it's very short)

Disclaimer: I dun own le Naruto series...

XXX

Sasuke had had done it. He had finally killed Itachi. He thought he'd be happy... overjoyed! But, no... as he stood there, frozen, with the sword piercing straight through to the other side of his older brothers' body, he knew no feeling at all.

"I...ta...chi..." He whispered slowly. The elder Uchiha looked into his brothers' eyes and smiled, blood dripping from his mouth. He coughed and his breathing slowed. For the first time in his life, Itachi was truly happy.

"Jii-chan... I'm glad you were... finally able to kill me... Now, live on. Detest this world. Detest yourself. But, live... don't ever die... Do it... for me..." Sasuke was petrified. He hadn't withdrawn the sword yet. His eyes shook and his entire body trembled. He had done it... he was now the last living Uchiha. "...I love you... Sasuke-kun..." With those last words, Itachi's body fell limp and the sword became heavy with Itachi's body stuck onto it as if he were part of a human shish kabob. Sasuke tilted the dripping sword and felt Itachi's flesh slide slowly off the metal and fall to the ground with a thud, lifeless and limp.

"...onii...sama..." Sasuke mouthed the words, light whispers of syllables slowly hissing from his quivering jaw. A klang was heard as the sword fell to the ground from Sasuke's numb fingers. His entire right arm was soaked with blood. Not only his arm, but his entire body. His eyes were red. Not from the sharingan...

But from the blood of his brother.

He fell to his knees, barely breathing. The cool breeze of night whisked his hair forward and backwards, taunting it in a way that felt familiar.

He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. He couldn't move. He couldn't blink.

Nothing made sense anymore. The eighteen-year-old Sasuke had killed so many. He was familiar with the smell of warm blood encasing his body and filling his nostrils with the pleasure of victory. But, this was different. It wasn't the blood he knew. It was his blood... no... a Uchiha's blood. One he had shared everything with. His room. His supper. His parents. His life.

_Drip...drip..._

Drop by crimson drop, the blood slithered down his body and to the moonlit crimson pool below him. His light and unnoticeable breath came out in short puffs of white in the dead of winter. The innocent snow drifted to the ground. Sasuke slowly pulled his eyes away from the lifeless form of the one he knew so well and looked to the falling white.

It hadn't snowed in Konoha for ten years.

XXX

"_Aniki!" Eight-year-old Sasuke called, running home from the Academy with a smile on his face. "Aniki! Look! It's snowing!" He called, racing to his older brother. Itachi turned, staring blankly at his younger brother. Then, realizing it was Sasuke, smiled sincerely and looked back to the white balls of heaven that were slowly drifting down and planting themselves amongst the ebony darkness of the Uchiha hair._

"_Sasuke... have you ever seen snow before...?"_

_Sasuke hesitated as he stopped beside his brother and gazed up into the sky._

"_Umm... No... I think this is my first time! Isn't it great, nii-sama? It's so carefree!"_

_Itachi blinked, turning his raised head down to look at his awed little brother. His eyes clashed with the innocence of the child as he slowly looked away._

"_No Sasuke... It's not great... It's not carefree at all..." Sasuke looked up towards Itachi, cocking his head. "...haven't you heard the myth...? Whenever snow falls... someone close to you is killed... whenever snow falls... blood is spilt the following day...whenever snow falls..." He hesitated. "...someone weeps..."_

_The following day, the Uchiha clan was slain. Sasuke was left homeless and Itachi was never seen again._

_That day... it snowed._

XXX

Sasuke shook with terror as his eyes trembled with guilt. The light night breeze blew the white puffs of snow across Itachi's body, covering it slowly. The fields soon were glazed in crystals and the white had been stained crimson.

"...Whenever snow falls... someone close to you is killed..." Sasuke repeated out loud, his voice shaking rapidly. "..whenever snow falls... blood is spilt the following day... Whenever snow falls..." He gulped. "...someone...weeps..."

With those final words, Sasuke hung his head... and the snow was stained with tears.

XXX

A/N: ...wow... I've never written angst before...! XD So... how was it? (Yeah, it's short... but that's cuz I'm a first-timer at angst! X3) Sorry if it sucked! Review please! Ja!


End file.
